<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Touch of Weakness by tsukkuyomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065936">A Touch of Weakness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkuyomi/pseuds/tsukkuyomi'>tsukkuyomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twilight of the Power [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers in Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Past Fic, astreckyl, but set in the same continuity, fic for a bestie, pure fluff, set waaaaaay before RI, the one truest pairing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkuyomi/pseuds/tsukkuyomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a weakness but one that the princess of darkness is willing to allow herself if it means being with the outlaw with the beautiful blue eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astronema/Heckyl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twilight of the Power [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Touch of Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH! This is for our favorite pairing, the perfect evil couple, the confident princess and her charming outlaw.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an opportunity that couldn't possibly be overlooked.</p><p>Ecliptor was off on a mission on Dark Specter's orders.</p><p>The Monarch of Evil himself was busy with his own schemes.</p><p>The forces of good were too distracted by their little lives and little problems.</p><p>And Astronema had finished all her duties for the day. She had made sure of it; there were so few perfect chances like this, without her overprotective guardian to interfere, without some new bother to deal with, without some planet to invade or goody-two-shoes to torment; the Princess of Evil, fabulous and dangerous and so often bored, was given free time which just so happened to coincide with the regular arrival of a certain ship to the Dark Fortress. She knew it was that day, it was a regular occurrence and one that she, even if only to herself, could admit to looking forward to every time. Because it was the day a certain outlaw would come to confer with Dark Specter.</p><p>To say she was excited was an understatement but it was somewhat overshadowed by the strange and unfamiliar feeling of also being...nervous. Which was ridiculous because she was the Princess of Evil and she had no reason ever to be nervous because being nervous denoted some sense of being uncertain of herself, and Astronema was nothing if not confident. She knew her own power and she trusted in that. But there was a part of her that understood that this had nothing to do with power and everything to do with heart, something that she definitely couldn't be forthcoming about when around those who watched her most carefully. It was one thing to have loyal minions, easily controlled mooks, monsters you could destroy if they ever betrayed you and individuals you could use as allies; it was totally different to have someone who caused this kind of weakness of the heart. But she didn't really mind this kind of “weakness” she decided; looking both ways as she left her room before heading down the hall, she wondered to herself how this would go. If this day went like most, then the ship should have already arrived and the meeting should have already happened, and if so....</p><p>“Hello there Pretty Princess~” She knew that voice all too well and the shiver that it drove down her back made it hard not to smile, and even harder not to turn around and kiss him. Heckyl always seemed to have that effect on her honestly, her beloved outlaw, one of the few members of the Alliance that she could actually stand. He looked at her with that charming smile of his and part of her could question whether it was all a ply but she already knew the truth; the way he looked at her made her heart melt and she dared to take a step closer to him, looking up into blue eyes that reflected her and only her.</p><p>“Hello Heckyl, what a coincidence,” she said allowing herself a smirk, not wanting to let it be too obvious how delighted she was to see him, as she always was delighted to see him; she held out a hand and he took it without a moment's hesitation, leading her down the hallway, “I was just looking for you.”</p><p>“You were, were you?” There was the lightest hint of amusement to his voice as he spoke but the almost unnoticeable tinge of gentleness definitely didn't get past her either.</p><p>They passed by rooms, monsters and villains and mooks, none of which seemed to even notice the dangerous outlaw and the heir to darkness walking by them. She preferred it that way and she preferred it when she got to have his eyes on her. And she knew she did; chuckling some she nodded. “Do you think I'd lie? I wanted to see you, my dear outlaw; I was thinking, since I have nothing else to do, that we could perhaps spend some quality time together.”</p><p>He didn't answer immediately and there again was that nervousness and though she knew he shouldn't say no, for a thousand different reasons, still only he could make her actually feel uncertain. Not Dark Specter who just scared her at times. Not Ecliptor who made her feel like a child more often than not. Certainly not her many enemies or the countless “heroes” who tried to fight her. But this dangerous force of nature, destroyer of galaxies, he could make the Princess of Darkness weak in ways she thought only the powerless could be, and she didn't really want him to say no.</p><p>“I'm sure Ecliptor would have words about that,” he finally said and she had no reason to hold in the small huff that left her; Heckyl somehow managed not to laugh at that though even she would admit it was a bit childish, “I get the distinct feeling he doesn't much like me, or rather doesn't like me being too close to him.”</p><p>Yet the outlaw didn't let go of her and they continued to walk.</p><p>“Ecliptor is out on a mission, Dark Specter sent him out. And before you ask, I don't have any missions of my own that I'm skipping out on.” The way he smiled made her certain he thought she was definitely playing hooky for him, which of course they both knew she wouldn't because that would be dangerous. But she was always happy for loopholes. “And besides when have we ever let Ecliptor get in our way?” She knew her protector didn't approve of Heckyl, for the sole reason she suspected of that she liked Heckyl, but the cyborg didn't get to decide who Astronema spent time with.</p><p>“So instead of spending time training or finding some galaxy to conquer, you'd rather spend it with me?”</p><p>“Is that so amazing?”</p><p>“No, just very sweet coming from my dear Pretty Princess.”</p><p>Despite being evil, even Astronema couldn't help but blush nor the way her heart beat just a little faster at the way he said it. She allowed herself another huff and turned her head away, in some futile attempt to hide the way she reddened. “If you don't want to spend time with me, Heckyl...”</p><p>“Now now, princess, I never said that.” She didn't quite realize how far they had gotten until they stepped into the docking bay where his ship waited and she felt him pull her closer, drawing close to her. The feel of his breath against her ear did not help anything and she knew if Dark Specter ever learned of the way butterflies seemed to flutter inside her when he whispered to her that she would long dead. But who cared when one had someone like Heckyl holding them.</p><p>He spoke her name and what could she do but look at him, seeing the ever mischievous glint of those blue eyes of his right before he smiled and gave her a light kiss upon the lips. It was a tease, she knew that, and he knew that she wouldn't let such a thing stand.</p><p>“I am always more than happy to spend time with my pretty princess. Honestly if I could I spend every minute by your side.”</p><p>“Always the charmer, aren't you my dear outlaw?” He chuckled and seemed to have a response all ready to give. But it seemed to her she had already gotten the answer she wanted and she get go of his hand to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him none too gently. But that's what the outlaw got for being a terrible tease now wasn't it? And it wasn't like he didn't seem more than happy to reciprocate, nor that he hesitated in holding her close, and like every true kiss between the two lovers, it lasted without a thought to time or sense, leaving both more than a little breathless in the longrun.</p><p>But they both looked more than a little happy despite it. He picked her up and chuckled again. “So Pretty Princess, where shall we go? I am at your command.”</p><p>“Anywhere but here, my love, as long as we're able to be there together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>